Truffles
Truffles is the losing main character in the Vote or Die poll. While technically not a main character, there is a possibility that he will have larger roles in future episodes. For now, his numerous cameo appearances seem to serve as a regular gag. Character Bio Truffles is a grey-blue boar. He has a pig snout, tusks, hooves, a unique ear shape, and a twisted tail. He also wears sailor-like clothing. He was one of the two candidates for being the new Happy Tree Friends character, but he lost to the other candidate, Lammy. However, despite losing, he still makes a very brief cameo in Lammy's debut episode A Bit of a Pickle and some episodes afterward. It is possible he may be introduced in a future episode. His biggest appearance yet is in Clause For Concern, where he is seen unhidden for the first time, moving his body, and showing a new facial expression: a smile. This could be further evidence that he may become a main character in the future. Another piece of evidence might be that he has officially been seen dead, in All in Vein and later in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Truffles is implied to have a spoiled brat-type personality. This was first hinted by his default grumpy-looking face and an image of him blowing a raspberry, indicating that he may be short-tempered or rude. One of his concept sketches describes him as a "little brat" and "always trying to one up" (do better than other people). Truffles got around 70,000 votes while Lammy & Mr. Pickles got around 100,000 votes. Truffles himself has made more episode appearances than Lammy and Mr. Pickles, despite the fact they were the physical contest winners. Nonetheless, the combined screen time of Lammy and Mr. Pickles far exceed that of Truffles. Truffles Episodes .]] Appearance Roles #Vote or Die: Winner: Pops out near the bottom-right corner of the screen. #A Bit of a Pickle: Behind a tree at 0:54, right before Petunia comes over to Lammy. #See You Later, Elevator: Behind a tree when Handy and Pop's burned bodies fall from the sky at 3:09 - 3:14. #Stealing the Spotlight (Blurb): Behind the snow when Nutty bends over at 1:48, and again behind Pop and Cub's house at 3:09. #Take Your Seat: When Giggles reacts before the trouble, Truffles comes up and then goes back down at 0:11. #Wrath of Con (Blurb): Truffles is seen in front of Flaky when Splendid is about to give his speech at 2:10. He may be a fan of Splendid, since he is there. #Clause For Concern: Truffles is unhidden in this episode, walking towards Pop with a smile on his face at 2:55. #The Chokes on You: Half of his full body is shown behind Flaky when she orders doughnuts at 1:43 - 1:46. #Royal Flush: He is shown in Petunia's body a spit second before she explodes. If one looks closely, they will see that his eyes are not grumpy-like. This seen at 2:50. #Brake the Cycle: Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Lumpy is set on fire at 1:15 - 1:20. #Random Acts of Silence: Truffles is seen looking for a book on a bookshelf at 0:22. This marks the first time he appears in an episode in which Flippy flips out. #Breaking Wind: Truffles can be seen hiding behind a barn while Lumpy is in the air at 0:59. #All In Vein: Truffles' corpse is seen after Lumpy crushes Giggles like a soda can. #Bottled Up Inside: Truffles hides behind a tree while Russell is trying to get into his car at 0:51 - 0:55. #No Time Like the Present: Truffles appears behind a tree when The Mole's head lands on a snowman at 2:35. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Truffles' severed head is on the side of the pool. This marks the second time he appears in an episode in which Flippy flips out. #You're Kraken Me Up: Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. #All Work and No Play: Truffles can be seen behind the tree on the far left when Lumpy goes to lunch. #Buns of Steal: Truffles is seen behind the bakery at the end of the episode, when the closing iris is shown. #Put Your Back Into It: Truffles is seen behind a tree at bottom-right side of the screen. #Camp Pokeneyeout: ''Location unknown, confirmed to have been in the episode. #Dream Job: Truffles is seen behind a tree when Sniffles is impaled by a branch. Additional Cameos *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *''Double Vision'' (level 11) *''Run and Bun'' *''Truffles' Video Bomb Competition'' Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations Professional video bomber (as is stated in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition)- Every episode that he has been in. Number of Kills None to date. Fates Deaths #Breaking Wind: Dies from Splendid's gas along with every other character on the planet. (Death not shown, debatable) #All in Vein: Gets his blood drunken by Lumpy and is then crushed like a soda can. (Death not shown) #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Is decapitated by Flippy. (Death not shown) Additional #Stealing the Spotlight Blurb: Burns to death. (Debatable, non-canon) #Wrath of Con Blurb: Either burns to death, suffocates, or dies in an explosion. (Debatable, non-canon) Survival Rate *Internet series: 73% Trivia *Had he won Vote Or Die, he could have been the third main character to lack the usual nose style (along with Lumpy and Sniffles). Coincidentally, all three characters are blue. **While Truffles' nose is distinctly heart-shaped, it is larger, more rounded, and purplish in color as opposed to other noses. It also has visible nostrils. *His name most likely comes from the fact that pigs are sometimes used to find truffles (a type of mushroom which is expensive and valuable, another hint indicating that this character may be rich). *He appears to have a unique body structure in terms of Happy Tree Friends. He has a different nose, lacks buck teeth, does not appear to have opposable thumbs, has unique ears, and a unique tail. *He is one of the three pig characters in Happy Tree Friends, the other two being Char Sui from Three Courses of Death, and the Pig Child from Mole in the City. *Right now, Mondo Media is not telling the fans what they are planning to do with him. There is a possibility that he will be introduced as a character in a future episode, or that his role of hiding somewhere could become a regular gag in episodes. Kenn Navarro has said: Anyway, as for what we'll be doing with Truffles... I'm not actually quite sure yet. So, I can't tell you fans one way or the other. *Despite being recently added to the show and being a minor character, he has already been killed by Lumpy, Evil Flippy, Petunia (debatable), and Splendid (debatable). *Due to his numerous cameos, some fans believe that Truffles is a stalker. *Even though Truffles lost against Lammy and Mr. Pickels, he has appeared in more episodes than they are. *Truffles may have been based on the Disney character Donald Duck, as both wear sailor-like clothing. Donald Duck is also noted to be short-tempered, a possible personality trait of Truffles, and both are farm animals. *He, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who have not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival. **Unless a new character is added in the future or either Lammy or Mr. Pickles is Truffles' first victim, this will never change, as everyone else has already had their first victim. *He makes two appearances in the Stealing the Spotlight Blurb. *Truffles has made a cameo in every episode between A Bit of a Pickle and Buns of Steal. In later episodes, he appears a bit less often. *Probably Truffles' most popular appearance to date is a video which involves him dancing to the Korean pop single "Gangnam Style". However, this does not count as an actual appearance, as the video was not created by Mondo. He later appears again in a video of Disco Bear made by the same person. *Lumpy and Fliqpy (and possibly Splendid, Petunia, and Lammy) are the only characters to have killed Truffles off-screen so far. He has yet to die an on-screen death. *If he were to become part of the main cast, he would be the second main character not to star in his debut episode. The first is Cro-Marmot. **However, he lost to Lammy and Mr. Pickels, so this cannot possibly happen right now. It is possible that he will get a more reprised role in the future. *His hidden "appearances" could have been inspired by The G-Man from the video game franchise Half-Life, as both characters appear in some situations but do not (seem to have any) impact(s) on the storyline, and are not known to interact with major characters. *He does not appear in either Pet Peeve or A Vicious Cycle (the winners of the Video Bomb Competition take his place). See Also *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *''Vote or Die'' Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pigs Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters with less then 10 Deaths Category:Ungulates Category:Hat Category:Hair Category:Pants Category:Clothed characters Category:Shirt